1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hand tools. This invention specifically relates to hand tools having improved multiple functionalities. This invention specifically relates to a firefighter or rescue tool having multiple functionalities and a method of using a firefighter rescue tool. This invention more specifically relates to a rescue tool readily accessible to and operable by firefighters in exigent circumstances, such as rescue and wildcat fire operations.
2. Background of the Prior Art
The firefighter tool art is directed to large heavy-duty tools for readily exerting high forces under exigent circumstances, such as rescue operations.
Firefighter tools having multiple functions are disclosed in USD210,141, granted Feb. 13, 1968 to Woods; USD226,162, granted Jan. 30, 1973 to Zlayele, Jr., USD233,405, granted Oct. 29, 1974 to Frey; USD244,252, granted May 10, 1997 to Ardis; USD281,216, granted Nov. 5, 1985 to Cutliff, Jr, et al.; USD329,972, granted Oct. 6, 1992 to Calvagno; U.S. Pat. No. 1,561,647, granted Nov. 17, 1925 to Johnson; U.S. Pat. No. 2,360,163, granted Oct. 10, 1944 to Sadler; U.S. Pat. No. 3,599,255 granted Oct. 21, 1968 to Carroll, Sr.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,439, granted Apr. 13, 1976 to Ardis; U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,623, granted Sep. 8, 1981 to Tarran; U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,123, granted Jul. 1, 1986 to Cobe, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,378, granted Mar. 3, 1987 to Borden; U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,493, granted Apr. 21, 1992 to Lugtenaar; U.S. Pat. No. 5,428,853, granted Jul. 4, 1995 to Menke; U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,355, granted Oct. 30, 2001 to McMillan et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,397,420, granted Jun. 4, 2002 to Roxton; U.S. Pat. No. 6,899,001, granted May 31, 2005 to Sanders et al.; and US Publication 2004/0261188, published Dec. 30, 2004 to Mathis.
The art directed to wrenches generally discloses a heavy-duty unitary member having a hook for engaging one specifically sized coupling as disclosed in USD138,515 to Hardy, USD337,492 to Ryan et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,705,182 to Bennett.
The art directed to firefighter tools generally discloses a movable or displaceable hook or other movable element to engage diversely sized couplings as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,298,754 to Brown, U.S. Pat. No. 1,936,359 to Huthsing et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,428,853 to Menke et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,715 to Nishiguchi.
Referring specifically to FIG. 1 (PRIOR ART), there is shown the multi-purpose rescue tool disclosed in US Publication No. 2006/015674, published Jul. 20, 2006 to Gillingham (“the Gillingham tool”). The Gillingham tool is difficult to operate and is not readily stowable for ready access in exigent circumstances. The Gillingham tool 1 includes handle 7 and handle 8 having a planar contact surface 2 for engaging small sized fire hose couplings (not shown), wherein there is line contact between the coupling cylindrical surface and the handle planar contact surface 2. The Gillingham hook end 3 is curved with a terminal sharp edge 9. Planar contact surface 2 in conjunction with hook end 3 has a limited range of utility. The Gillingham tool is only operable with the handles in the closed position. Handles 7 and 8 open to only a limited degree for cable cutting functionality only. Arm 4 with cutter 5 are disposed on the inside 6 of handle 7 and prevents a user from gripping handle 7. The flared wedge has ends 7a and 7b further prevent a user from griping handle 7. The Gillingham handles 7 and 8 subtend an angle of no more than about 37° in the fully open position (not shown). This limited open position is for the purpose of the jaws cutting a cable. Hook end 3 has no operability in the handles open position.
Referring specifically to FIG. 2 (PRIOR ART), there is shown pliers 100 with jaws 111 and 112 for cutting a cable (not shown). Jaws 111 and 112 have elongate generally arcuate cutting edges 115 disposed in different planes. In the fully closed position (as shown) stops 113 and 114 limit the closure of jaws 111 and 112. Pliers 100 are useful for only cutting cables with relatively soft metal components. Cutting edges 115 would readily chip in an attempt to cut metal sheath cables.
The art directed to firefighter tools desires a rescue tool that is readily accessible and yet provides effective forces in cutting heavy-duty or metal sheath cables such as present in hybrid automobiles, in jimmying seized windows, and opening seized fire hose couplings of diverse sizes and lug configurations. The firefighter tool art also desires a tool that is practical in remote locations such as wildcat fire locales, and yet effective in readily uncoupling seized couplings on firefighter carried extinguishers. The present invention provides solutions to each and all the foregoing prior art needs and is a readily operated tool of practical design, manufacture and construction.